


Christmas Present

by NogitsuneStiles



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Christmas party at Baker Street Greg is on his way to Mycroft to give him a very special Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizzieCarlton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieCarlton/gifts).



> I love all your Mystrade drabbles and when you filled my prompt of "Moriarty being seductive" I wanted to write you a drabble in return:) I hope you like it!

Mycroft had just returned home from St. Bartholomew’s Hospital when there was an unexpected ring at his doorbell. It was very late and it was Christmas Eve. And usually he didn’t have any visitors. Never. Not at home. Except for one.

Slightly alarmed he went to answer the door and found Gregory Lestrade standing outside in the snow. His warm breath caused little clouds in the cool night air, his cheeks were flushed and his hands deeply buried in the pockets of his trousers. “Evening,” he said with a nod. “I’m sorry to bother you and I know it’s very late, but would you mind if I-“ – “Do come in.”, Mycroft interrupted him softly and stepped aside to let him in. Greg shrugged the snow of his shoulders and let Mycroft take his jacket before he followed him into the living room.

“Mycroft, I...” Greg took a deep breath. He was still too upset to actually talk about this. But he had made up his mind. He wanted it. And now there was no going back. He looked at Mycroft and smiled nervously. “I think I have a Christmas present for you.” – “You think?” Mycroft eyed him suspiciously. “Sort of,” Greg answered and rubbed his hands, unconsciously turned his wedding ring between his fingers. “I went to visit Sherlock and John earlier this night and your little brother has this way of exposing things, you know. He doesn’t really think about it, he just says what comes to his mind.” – “What did he say?” Mycroft asked angrily. He didn’t like the thought of his brother deducing Greg, probably saying things that could hurt him.

“My wife is having an affair”, Greg answered quietly. He sighed. “I think I shouldn’t be too upset about it. I mean, I knew all along.” The Detective Inspector looked at Mycroft and smiled. He stepped forward so that their lips were only centimetres apart. “And I haven’t been very faithful either, have I?” Now it was Mycroft’s turn to be nervous. _Very_ nervous. Greg took his hand and closed Mycroft’s fingers around a small, hard object. “My present for you,” Greg whispered and let Mycroft open his hand again. In it lay Greg’s wedding ring. “I’m finally getting a divorce.”

Mycroft stared at the ring, too surprised to say something. He could not believe what he had just heard. It still sounded too good to be true. Greg chuckled and took Mycroft’s face into his hands, softly pressed his lips on his lover’s mouth. “Merry Christmas...” Greg whispered and pulled him closer, felt Mycroft’s arms closing around him, his hands that impatiently wandered up and down his back. Mycroft’s cold fingers ran through his hair as he pulled him in for another kiss, made Greg realise how much he had wanted to be with him again and how relieved he was to finally have made his choice. And by the way the other man was looking at him right now he could tell that it was a good one. Probably the best he had ever made.

“Merry Christmas,” Mycroft replied softly. He licked his lips nervously as he looked at the blushed cheeks of his lover, felt his warm hands on his chest. Greg shot him a seductive smile and began to unbutton his waistcoat, gently tugged at his tie. “Since we were just exchanging Christmas presents, how about I give you one in return?” Mycroft whispered and also began to unbutton the shirt of the Detective Inspector, kissed the bare skin on his neck and made the other man shiver with pleasure. “Sounds good...” Greg moaned softly as the first piece of clothing made its way to the ground. There was only one present that could ever be better than his own. And he was just about to receive it.


End file.
